


Howl

by Lunaelumen



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaelumen/pseuds/Lunaelumen
Summary: Clubbing AU. Pwp, Sniper sees his target at the bar and knows immediately what he wants to do with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was a gift to my best friend Wicket. (Who then also edited it for me :P) Hope you all enjoy!! <33

Leaning against the bar, he studied the club floor. Mick was unimpressed, finding the place dingy, loud, and overpriced. Even still, he was working his way through a third beer and planned on getting many more. His friend asked him to join as a wingman of sorts, to destress from the long work week they'd made it through. Within half hour of being in the club, a pretty girl with an accent and a passion for demolition had taken him away, leaving Mick alone. He found interest, however, in a thin boy dancing through the crowd. He'd started on one of the tables, accepting shots from whoever handed them over. Shimmying to the beat, the boy lost himself to the heavy bass line, climbing off the table to move into the crowd. Hands gripped at his body, tugging and grinding and grasping but he slid through their finger tips easily. Those were interested in owning him for their seven minutes in heaven passed him more drinks and Mick noticed he gave into their fantasies for a moment, or until he'd finished the drink and he'd move on. Little shit, he thought to himself but found a grin on his lips. He took another swig of his beer, finishing it off and ordering another. The kid must do this regularly, getting drunk for free. Jeremy rolled his head to the side, letting his tongue snake out over his lips as he studied the man at the bar. It was obvious by the way he way was watching him he wanted in but the man made no move to come grab him. Jeremy pulled hands off his hips, sliding out the grip of...someone, someone who brought him tequila. It burned in his throat and stomach but hey, it did the trick. It was the cheapest way to spend a Saturday. Immediately he was brought into the arms of another guy who tried to tell Jeremy his name. With a roll of his eyes and a shake of his ass he moved on, making his way through the crowd to the next drink. Lustful blue eyes found his stranger again at the bar, who still hadn't moved. A challenge. Jeremy craved these deeply, someone to get worked up and desperate, begging for a chance with him. Mick raised his beer bottle to him, winking playfully as if to challenge him back. The music seemed to grow impossibly louder and Jeremy's pulse sped up at the sight of the handsome man eyeing him up. A brightly coloured drink presented itself in front of Jeremy and he downed it quickly. He made a face at the taste but gave into the dance, letting the buyer have their fun for a couple moments. However, the hands on his body tightened and Jeremy was locked into this, unable to move. He pushed on the mans chest but he wouldn't budge, gripping the boy tighter causing Jeremy to panic. This was not how this was supposed to end up, with a stranger dragging him to the bathrooms. Mick noticed the change in the dancers expression and quickly shouldered his way through the crowd after him. Adrenaline surged through him, making a fist and aiming for the mans face. He stumbled backwards, surrendering the blond to cover his bloody nose. Jeremy tried to catch his breath, clutching tight to his strangers jacket in a plea for help. Mick kept an arm around his boy, leading him out of the club quickly for fresh air. Once outside, Jeremy leaned back against the brick wall, feeling the bass surge through the building into his body still as he took deep breaths. "Y'alright? Did he hurt you?" Mick asked, gentle fingers touching on pale, freckled cheekbones. "Aw, an accent. That's even cuter," Jeremy grinned, his voice slurring softly. "Nah, he didn't hurt me. Didn't stand a chance with you in there, scoping me out. Like a sniper." He laughed a little too loud, pushing himself off the wall to step closer to Mick's chest. "Uhhuh. You're okay? Do you need somewhere to stay?" Jeremy nodded, teeth sinking into his plush bottom lip. "Yeah. Please?" 

Mick kept his arm around Jeremy's waist, thumb rubbing small circles under his shirt as they rode the elevator up to his hotel room. Jeremy attached his lips to Mick's throat, kissing and sucking as his fingers rubbed the defined lines in Mick's chest. "M'Jeremy by the way." He mumbled lowly, earning a groan from his stranger. Mick lifted the boys chin, kissing him slowly and deeply. "Mick." He stated simply, sucking softly on the boys bottom lip, making him whimper. They stumbled into Mick's room, crashing down on the mattress, tugging clothes off hastily. Jeremy's heart rate picked up when Mick found his way between his thighs, taking his length into his mouth, pumping slowly with his hand. Mick moaned at the sensation of Jeremy's fingers gripping and digging into his shoulders, small ah's leaving his mouth. Jeremy arched and cursed loudly when Mick swirled his tongue over the sensitive tip and he whimpered. "N-not gonna la-last if you ke-keep that up, sweetheart..." Mick noticed a much stronger Boston accent slipping out of Jeremy's mouth than before and it made him swoon. He kissed up the younger boys stomach, watching him longingly. "You're beautiful." He whispered, making Jeremy squirm and grin to himself blissfully. Sliding his fingers down Mick's chest, he pushed playfully, rolling on top of his lover with strong thighs. Grinding their hips together teasingly, Jeremy kissed Mick deeply, unable to get enough of the stubble under his fingers but the softness of the Aussie's lips. Jeremy reached back, stroking Mick's length before guiding him into himself, his toes curling at the sensation. Mick wished he was able to take a picture of the blond with his head thrown back as he sunk down on his cock, lips parted and chest heaving. They moved slowly at first, hands roaming and touching, memorizing the skin in front of them. All at once the pace quickened, Jeremy's hips rolling down into his lover as he moaned at the fullness. Mick's fingers twisted in the sheets, his free hand gripping Jeremy's hip as he guided him down the way he wanted. Jeremy's hands moved to grip the headboard when that sensitive spot inside him was stroked repeatedly, moans dripping from him in insane ecstasy. Mick growled out his boys name, pumping up into him erratically, getting close. Wrapping his fingers around Jeremy's length, he pumped in time with his hips and Mick reveled in the whimpering and whining his touches caused. All at once, Jeremy lost himself to the sensations, his body jerking and shuddering as he came, crying out at the electric touch. Panting heavily, he collapsed on Mick's chest, who pumped his hips a couple more times, giving a deep, sated moan when he came too. The boys laid there for a while, too stunned and sensitive to move. Once they'd caught their breath, Jeremy snuggled into Mick's chest more comfortably and Mick brought the blankets up over them for the night. "Can I stay for breakfast?" The younger boy mumbled, already half asleep. Mick laughed tiredly, pressing a kiss to Jeremy's hair. "You can stay as long as you want, little bunny."


End file.
